God Bless the Broken Road
by mysticstargirl
Summary: Songfic with Selah's version of 'God Bless the Broken Road'. Spoilers for BoO. Solangeo of sorts, but could be read as friendship. Obligatory one sided Pernico. Nothing explicit. Nico's been alone for so, so long, and the path he's traveled down is anything but smooth. But in the end, as Will Solace smiles down at him, he thinks that maybe the rough journey was worth it after all.


**Yes, guys, I'm so, ****_so_**** sorry about being virtually nonexistent for the past couple... ****_years_****, really, now. I was adjusting to a new country, and a new school, and I ****_have_**** been publishing some on AO3 but not loads. I suppose that stories will begin to be rewritten and updated sometime in the near future, but for now, the obligatory Solangelo fic. I have joined the dark side and i am never going back. Nico just needs to be happy forever and I believe Will Solace will manage that. **

**UPDATE: It seems a new rule has been made since I last posted; i cannot put lyrics in my fics. Therefore the lyrics have been deleted from the story. I recommend you play the song whilst reading, or look up the lyrics separately afterwards. Thank you! **

Nico Di Angelo has by no means led a smooth life.

In fact, smooth wouldn't even begin to cover it. Hellish is closer, perhaps even traumatic.

_Broken_.

The child of Hades has existed for far too long a lifetime, but has lived for so little of it.

It was wall after hurdle after blockade, a suffocating darkness that squeezed only tighter the more he struggled.

_Mother. _

Then, at least, he'd had Bianca, precious Bianca, the light of his life. How fitting her name was, 'shining', 'white'.

They had their moments, they scraped on by, and it almost seemed like life would be _okay_.

And then, a Perseus _fucking_ Jackson had stormed his way into Nico's life, taking away his _everything,_ his breath, his heart, his _sister_, without a single warning.

Just like that, one protective glance from the vibrant green eyes and a reassuring half-smile and his heart was a goner.

Nico knew, oh he _knew_ the pain this would bring him, because he'd seen that very moment when Percy had screamed Annabeth's name, the look in his eyes as she'd fallen over the cliff, and Nico _knew_.

Since then it had only been heartbreak after heartbreak, pain and misery and _rejection_, and sometimes he wished it would all end, but his stupid devotion, his heart's to Percy, his mind's to Bianca, he couldn't.

So he wandered, not lost but not found, confused and angry and yet so stupidly sadly hopeful and he _hated_ it, hated his life as a demigod, hated Percy Jackson and his stupid smile and strength and kindness, hated his father for abandoning them both, hated the entire _world_ for rejecting him.

And so, he thought, _why not die for a good cause, then? _

He'd die helping Percy, helping the seven (And more, there was more, Reyna and Hedge and Rachel) people who seemed like the only ones in the world on his side, and it would all be over.

If he thinks back on it now, he realizes that Will Solace truly did happen out of nowhere. He'd noticed him once, through the dream conversation with Clovis. Shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He remembers thinking Will was like a lanky cat, stretched out in the sunshine.

He remembers looking at the tall boy and seeing someone relaxed, someone nonthreatening, someone soft and kind, and most of all, someone who _healed_.

It's only after the battle, when Will stops talking to Nico that the son of Hades realizes just how _close_ they'd gotten, how much Nico had been attached to the son of Apollo, and just how quickly.

So when the blonde haired, blue eyed boy approaches him _first_, asks to know why they haven't been talking and genuinely _upset_ about it, Nico feels something warm flutter in his chest, because for the first time in who knows how long, he is _wanted_.

It was a long and arduous journey that Nico had gone through, a hell of a twisted, broken road, but he made it to his next checkpoint, Will Solace, and _oh_ how it was worth the pain.

Nico could do it all again for Will, the beautiful, warm, _loving_ boy who was- is- one of the so very _few _people in his life who made him feel warm and liked and accepted.

_**God bless the broken road that led me straight to you.**_

Yes, Nico had once loved Percy Jackson; but now, the green eyed demigod is a friend, a Northern star of his very own.

Now, Nico Di Angelo smiles as Will Solace grins down at him, all crinkled blue eyes and dimples and shaggy blonde hair, and the son of Hades thinks that this fate he's ended up with isn't bad at all.


End file.
